


Five First Times For Faith (on a Firefly)

by frogfarm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogfarm/pseuds/frogfarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith meets (and has sex with all of) the ladies of Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five First Times For Faith (on a Firefly)

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Big Damn Movie.

>   
>  "You ever sail in a Firefly?"  
> 

  


The mechanic naturally reminds her of Willow in all the right ways and yet not, one who had managed to come through the darkness untouched. The tactician in her knows Mal and Zoe are the ones to watch, though the merc's no slouch -- quick thinker on reflex alone, like she used to be. She hasn't had time to suss out the rest except River; quite the literal kick in the head, to find Slayers still running around over five hundred years after she should be dust herself. All interesting in their own way, but Kaylee holds the beating heart of Serenity in her hands.

It's why Faith crawls up behind her in the engine room late at night, breathing quietly down her neck as she stares into the core, hips gently rotating until that cute ass pushes back. She takes the girl to her bunk, coaxes her out of her overalls; watches her cram a blanket between her teeth, teases her with all manner of stories involving the rest of the crew 'til Kaylee's thighs nearly break her like near to River's, and she's already thinking like them. Settling in.

Feels like home.

**

The ones who lost something always stand out. She never saw Giles' face after Buffy died, but she imagines it would have looked something like Mal's, only with glasses. And possibly less smoldering, at least on the surface. Everyone on the ship must have loved this guy to no end, even Jayne, but Zoe's grief is the loudest though she's barely said two words since Faith came aboard. River was wicked obvious, eager to add more skills to her already unending arsenal, and Jayne's fun until she finally untaps enough strength to stop him from betting on her presses. Mal laughs like he hasn't in years and wants to cry from it, disappears into Inara's shuttle; Jayne just snorts and walks away, leaving her to stow the weights. Zoe waits until the rest are gone, looks down at the Slayer from up on the ramp like she's about to go for her sawed-off.

She's not that surprised when the first mate offers a spot in her bunk. What surprises her is Zoe making the first move, but when those long curls are spread out on the pillow, that soft voice of command rising in throaty release, Faith understands. Zoe wants something that won't even bend, let alone break.

Without Buffy, it's easier than she thought.

**

For some reason, the entire ship seems to be expecting them to fall into bed the moment they see each other -- "fightin' or ruttin' in five minutes", as Jayne puts it. But Faith just watches and waits, and River cocks her head to one side, looks back until everyone in the galley except Inara is rigid with anticipation. Then River says something about someone named Dana, and Inara's the only one who caught it because of her fancy training on being patient, or so Mal says as he walks out looking all wounded when she won't repeat it for his benefit. Simon looks worried despite Kaylee's reassuring hand on his, but as weeks pass and their training sessions fail to end in death or dismemberment he manages to forget.

He's not so forgiving when they come back from a job covered in dirt and blood, even if it is someone else's, and the only thing that stops his lecture in its tracks is River sweeping Faith into her arms, kissing her until Jayne's eyes are moon-size and Mal's looking anywhere but them. Zoe just shakes her head, and Kaylee squeals and bounces, hugging Simon with all her might.

Mal clears his throat when they finally separate. "You do this with all your students?"

River smiles, before Faith can speak.

"Only the best."

**

On the surface Inara seems untouchable, a china doll to rival Buffy's perfection in her memory. Faith knows not to judge books by covers and all that, but the Companion's relationship, or whatever the fuck you want to call it, with Mal, sort of makes her want to beat their heads together. And she's only been on the ship a month, though it's hard to keep track without a regular day and night. Makes her miss all her geeky friends who would have jawboned 'til the cows came home on the finer points of vamps and space travel. Not having them around is what drives her to the shuttle in between training River to the point of exhaustion, sit and listen for hours, learn how to use the Cortex and at least make a stab at verifying everything she's told. The history she wants probably isn't even in the books, but it's a start at finding out about this strange new world, and whether she has a place in it.

She asks, once, why Inara's helping her, after the Companion introduces her to the seamier side of the Alliance and the Guild's relationship with it. Inara, quite naturally, pours more tea, and Faith lets it slide.

She doesn't give her a second chance later, when she sees Mal leaving the shuttle all forlorn and stupid. At least she's ready to swoop right in and take, but when Inara opens the door looking perfectly composed she nearly changes her mind. Faith stands there on the cusp of action until Inara invites her in, practically forces her to sit.

"I don't service crew."

"I get that." Faith raises an eyebrow. "I ain't crew."

Inara's robe falls away with a sigh, and she slides into Faith's lap.

"This isn't service."

**

"What are you doing! Not here --"

"You kiddin'? This is perfect."

She wriggles in Faith's embrace, doesn't have to fake enthusiasm as the Slayer hoists her onto a crate, lifts her dress out of the way. Still, business before pleasure.

"Please --"

"What's that?" Faith nips her thigh, gripping tighter. "Didn't quite hear ya --"

"Kiss me -- first --"

For a second she thinks it isn't going to work, and then Faith is standing up with a grin, grabbing the back of her head, leaning in to devour her mouth. She returns the kiss with all the eagerness she can muster, already regretting the inevitable end that should come any second. Faith's fingers are winding into her panties, tearing them away, and if this keeps up it might be _her_ that comes any second --

A muffled explosion reaches her ears, and she sits up in alarm. "Oh no! What was --"

"Can it, sister." Faith's relaxed voice belies the strength in her arms, as she presses her captive back into the crate. "Your buddies ratted ya out -- but I wouldn't go too hard on 'em. Between me and Jayne, we can be awful...persuasive."

"But --" She stares in helpless outrage. Faith grins, licks her lips and leans in closer.

"Things ain't always what they seem."

**


End file.
